Miedo
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Todo mundo lo a sentido, tantas cosas diferentes que pidan provocar un mismo sentimiento pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando morías? Dejabas todo eso atrás, ya nada podía hacerte daño ni provocarte una herida mas, entonces si aquello era así ¿Por que el se sentía tan aterrado ante la simple idea de que ahora se fuera?


¿A que se le debe temer cuando uno se encuentra muerto? No existen heridas, ni sentimientos, la vida de los demás no puede afectar a la tuya, el dolor se extingue ya nada puede tocarte y hacerte añicos, la muerte era algo que duraba para siempre podías ver a tantas personas encontrándose en ese punto y nunca más alejarse, hasta el mismo admitía que el infierno no era tan malo, entonces ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirse aterrado cuando se acercaba al rubio? ¿Por qué todo su ser se llenaba de pánico cuando no llegaba a encontrarlo en algún momento?

Se supone que eso no era importante, que la vida de los demás solo era un chiste que al final todos irían al infierno o al cielo, sea lo que sea sabía muy bien que ninguna alma se quedaba donde quisiera, era una obligación estar donde se te condena.

Pero…

¿Y si no se encontraban en el mismo concepto de condena? ¿Y si no terminaban juntos en el mismo infierno que él no conocía?

¿Qué pasaría si él se fuera y ya no lo viera?

Muchas veces la idea de cumplir su trabajo eran tan estúpida que negaba continuar pero si no lo hacia el que sufriría era el pero si lo hacía también ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer en esos momentos? Su cabeza siempre daba vueltas con el tema como si no supiera callar todo aquello que renacía de la nada, como si estuviera vivo a su lado.

Eso temía, que todo aquello que le provocaba consumiera su cordura y se sintiera vivo, incluso aun más que cuando lo estuvo, que se arrepintiera de suicidarse pero a la vez agradeciera aquello.

Aquellas emociones eran las condenas más hermosamente aterradoras que pudo haber tenido.

Pero prefiero ignorar el temor y continuar con lo que se le ordeno, ignorando todo aquello pensando que era algo pasajero, que aun no se acostumbraba estar totalmente muerto, que aun quedaban residuos tan pequeños e insignificantes que desaparecerían.

Nunca se imagino que en el momento en que estuviera a punto de lograr aquello todo se caería en millones de pedazos.

 **-¿Jonathan?-**

Su voz apenas podía salir de su boca en el momento en que al fin pudo encontrarlo, quedándose helado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo un inexistente corazón acelerado lastimándole el pecho mientras lagrimas que nunca existieron querían salir para deslizarse por su rostro y romper en llanto.

 **-Jonathan-**

Hablo mientras se acercaba sin pensárselo, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa como si a este no le hubiese importado querer ahogarse en la tina vestido, haciendo lo imposible por no traspasarlo y poder sacarlo, dando todo lo que podía por tan solo lograr deslizarlo al punto en que su nariz y boca pudieran buscar oxigeno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el de ojos azules grisáceos.

 **-¡Jonathan!-**

Grito cuando finalmente pudo sacarlo, sintiendo que todas sus energías se desplomaban tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que se quedara mirándolo fijamente con un rostro lleno de pánico, tan roto que parecía irreconocible aquel gesto que ahora poseía.

 **-Sock-**

Aquella voz tan débil que provenía de aquel mortal lo dejaba inquietado, como si esta nuevamente fuese silenciada por el agua y la falta de oxigeno haciendo que bajara la mirada.

 **-¿Por…qué?-**

La respiración entrecortada que se podía apreciar lo estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que apretara los puños y ladeara el cabeza, molesto, asustado, con un mar de emociones haciendo guerra en ese instante.

Ese estúpido adolescente hacia que algo lo lastimara, que sintiera un miedo inexplicable.

Que si el solo hecho de perderlo pudiera matarlo de nuevo.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dejara morir?-** pregunto sin dejar una oportunidad para que le contestara **–Eres un estúpido, idiota, imbécil ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso!? ¿¡Que se supone que me quieres hacer sentir con esas tonterías!?-** grito con todas sus fuerzas al momento que lo vio, con la cara roja y unos ojos tan apagados y brillosos que en serio parecía que lloraría - **¿¡Es acaso que no te importo!?-**

El silencio se hizo presente al igual que su cólera , no podía evitarlo y no lo deseaba, quería sacar todo aquello que guardaba en esos momentos, en donde pensó por un minuto que no podía existir peor cosa que verlo irse, saber que lo hizo, su trabajo lo mataba.

Y lo que más temió se hizo realidad.

Se hizo tan dependiente de algo que debería haberse permitido odiar en vez de tomarle cariño.

 **-Bromeas ¿Verdad? Llevas tanto tiempo diciendo que lo haga ¿Ahora porque no? Mi vida es un pedazo de mierda, nada tiene sentido ¿Ahora intentas volverme loco? ¿Quieres confundirme y hacer esto mas eterno?-** exigió molesto mientras lo miraba fríamente **-¿¡Qué coño es lo que quieres Sock!? ¿¡Volverme loco!?-**

 **-Yo…yo no lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? No sé qué es lo que realmente quiero-** y lo que parecía imposible se volvió realidad, de sus ojos pudieron caer lágrimas como si realmente su cuerpo hubiera podido almacenar agua para sacarlo todo **–Estoy más que confundido, se supone que no debo sentir nada pero no quiero que esto pase, no quiero que te vayas, no deseo quedarme solo, ¡No quiero que me dejes!-**

Aquel último grito que parecía hacer eco en aquel cuarto, teniendo que cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar como si aquello lo hubiese dejado débil, ni siquiera deseaba ver el rostro del otro o siquiera se había dignado de salir de aquella tina que ahora tanto odiaba, no, simplemente quería llorar, dejar que lo que sea que estuviera consumiendo todo lo que era lo dejara, que el terror se esfumara.

Solo quería dejar de sentir eso, ya no quería, estaba asustado solo deseaba volver a ser lo que era antes de él.

 **-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-**

Tuvo que alzar la mirada para verlo tan cerca de sí mismo, mostrando una mirada compasiva y preocupada como si en el momento en que lo vio a punto de quebrarse en millones de pedazos pudiera comprender que algo en el estaba mal.

Desde que lo conoce algo estaba mal consigo mismo.

 **-No lo sé, esto es tan confuso se supone que yo no debía sentir nada ¿Por qué ahora todo se siente tan real y vivo? ¿Qué es realmente lo que me está pasando? Estoy asustado Jonathan, no quiero estarlo-**

Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, mirando fijamente como el otro suspiraba e hacia su cabeza para atrás, como si todo aquello lo volviera loco a ambos.

 **-¿Qué es a lo que temes?-**

¿Qué era lo que le asustaba? ¿Qué se supone que en ese momento le aterraba?

 **-A perder algo que me hace sentir vivo, no lo entiendo solo sé que cuando estoy a tu lado es como si nunca hubiera muerto ¿Qué pasara cuando te vayas? ¿Cuándo mueras o hagas tu vida lejos de mí? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir?-** dejo que aquellos brazos ahora lo atraparan, dejando que su cuerpo poco a poco dejara de temblar **-¿Cómo quieres que siga si ya no tengo lo que me hace sentir tan extrañamente fantástico?-**

 **-No sé qué quieres hacerme sentir con eso, si es un maldito juego o una estúpida broma pero no deseo dejarte solo, no sé cómo voy a vivir sin escuchar tus estupideces-**

Ahora se encontraba oculto en aquel cuerpo que se encontraba aun mojado, mientras todo se estabilizaba como si eso era justamente lo que buscaba.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que era lo que más temía en esa no vida.

No poder tenerlo ni en sus fantasías.

Lo necesitaba para sentirse seguro.

 **-Estoy seguro que estoy loco por decir esto pero nunca me alejare de ti, hare lo que quieras pero dime ¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseas?-**

No tuvo que pensarlo solo salió como si aquello se hubiese guardado desde hace tanto tiempo **–Quédate conmigo y ya no hagas más tonterías, no quiero perderte-**

Solo un leve movimiento por parte de los dos y sus rostros se encontraron tan cerca, sus caras a tan solo pocos centímetros de diferencia apreciando cada gesto del otro, sus labios tan cercanos hasta que se alejaron con un inevitable sonrojo dejando simplemente aquel abrazo intacto por varios minutos.

Silencio, fue lo único que se podía apreciar pero no era incomodo sino tan tranquilo para ambos, sintiéndose extrañamente calmados teniéndose uno al otro.

Pero fue ahí cuando se volvió a preguntar.

¿A que le debía temer miedo alguien que estaba muerto?

Tal vez a nada, tal vez a todo, el a lo único que ahora tendría miedo seria a que cierto hombre descubriera aquello e intentara separarlos pero aceptaría el riesgo.

Lo aceptaría porque no deseaba jamás dejarlo ir.

Eso era su peor miedo.


End file.
